starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 Act 4
Synopsis Early in the morning, Hoshitani leaves for training and finds Tsukigami practicing a dance in a park. When he tries to greet him, Tsukigami ignores him, certain that Hoshitani will throw off his rhythm. Back at the dorm, Nayuki is tearing up while crazily making onigiri as Hoshitani didn't wake him up. Tsukigami returns from training while Kuga is preparing for school and is told that his phone kept ringing while he was out. Once he is alone, Tsukigami answers the call from his mother. She asks him to show up at his brother's award ceremony. During lunchtime, Hoshitani and Nayuki walk down the hallway when they hear someone playing the piano. It turns out to be Kuga. When he walks over to eat his lunch of instant noodles, Nayuki, worried about his health, offers him the onigiri he made. After the three finish eating together, Hoshitani talks about seeing Tsukigami earlier and how he has to work hard as well. Kuga praises Hoshitani and Nayuki for their determination. Hoshitani then asks Kuga to join them for training. Kuga performs his song (to show that he has made friends and will choose his own paths) and replies by saying that he will join them when he has the time. It is now time for the information session for the Newcomers' Debut Performance and all the teams gather. Team Hiragi enters and everyone turns to take note of their aura. Sawatari questions why Tsukigami is on Team Otori when he was at the top of the class and Ugawa pities him, leaving Tsukigami frustrated. The session begins and the Kao Council members talk about the key things they will be looking during the performances. In the practice room, Nayuki accidentally sings a line from the mandatory song incorrectly, but is helped by Kuga on the piano. Tengenji notices how Tsukigami is not present and Kuga remembers that he left early for his brother's award ceremony. Unaware of Tsukigami's background, Hoshitani is told about how Kaito's brother, Tsukigami Haruto, is the current number one musical star, and how his parents are just as famous. At the award ceremony, Haruto is awarded the Best Actor award. He then spots Kaito, who goes over to congratulate him. Haruto asks him about his school life, having heard that Kaito entered a Star Team, and advises him to enjoy his time while he can and to treasure his friends. Afterwards, Kaito walks alone on the streets back to the dormitory. He sings his song about reaching for the sky - how he is always chasing after someone, but can never reach where that person is. At the common room, Hoshitani is watching a video of Haruto while Nayuki is out getting lunch ingredients. When Tsukigami enters, Hoshitani tries to talk to him how his brother is amazing. Already upset, Tsukigami shouts at him, annoyed that all Hoshitani every says is "I'll work hard." Walking up the stairs, he runs into Tengenji who overheard their conversation. Tengenji tries to calm Tsukigami down, telling him that he understands Tsukigami's feelings for being compared. Hoping that Tsukigami will change how he sees Hoshitani, he also mentions how Hoshitani is working hard to catch up and isn't giving up. Meanwhile, Nayuki returns from shopping and makes up his mind to make bentos for the entire team starting tomorrow. Bothered by Tsukigami's outburst, Hoshitani learns from Nayuki that Tsukigami's brother is a taboo topic. However, this confuses him as he doesn't understand why Tsukigami would hate his brother; if he had such a brother, he would be proud. Kuga, who has just returned from work, tells him to put himself in Tsukigami's shoes and to not only about think about how he would feel. Later that night, Tsukigami practices at the park and thinks about his brother's words. The next day at school, Tengenji, Hoshitani, and Nayuki are holding their bentos and heading to Kuga and Tsukigami's classroom when they run into Ugawa picking up a fight with Tsukigami. Ugawa insults Tsukigami, claiming that he was teamed with a bunch of failures and is just riding on his brother's fame. This causes Tsukigami to reach his breaking point and punch Ugawa, but his fist is caught by Hoshitani. Hoshitani then turns around to Ugawa and tells him not to insult his friend, leaving Tsukigami shocked by the words of friendship. Sawatari prevents Ugawa from further insulting Tsukigami and apologizes, but Tengenji isn't satisfied, believing that an apology isn't enough to make up for insulting his teammate. As Tengenji engages in a fight with Sawatari and Toraishi with Kuga, Hoshitani decides to join in. Nayuki hands Tsukigami the bentos and Hoshitani tells him to take care of them as Nayuki made them for the entire team. When Ugawa accidentally falls into Tsukigami, the bentos fall out of his hands and both Tsukigami and Hoshitani jump to catch them. They succeed and exchange looks while on the ground. Suddenly, Hiragi arrives after hearing the commotion and the two teams are brought to the Kao Council's meeting room. Because punishments will be given later, Team Hiragi takes their leave first. Tatsumi stops to tell Tsukigami that he can talk to him whenever he feels like it, as it must have been hard to aim for the top by himself. However, Tsukigami tells Tatsumi that even if they are failures, he will pass the test stage with Team Otori, leaving Tatsumi glad that his friend is back on the right path. Seeing his team's members united, Otori notes that things are going well. Haruto happens to walk by and notices that Otori is now a Kao Council member. When Haruto says that Otori could have became the leader of the council if he had chosen the same path as Hiragi and the others, Otori tells him that he is not fit to be a leader as he is still a problem child. Haruto disagrees, having never thought that way about him. He then leaves, looking forward to Team Otori's performance and leaving his brother in Otori's hands. Characters in order of Appearance *Nayuki Toru *Hoshitani Yuta *Tsukigami Kaito *Kuga Shu *Tengenji Kakeru *Toraishi Izumi *Ugawa Akira *Inumine Seishiro *Sawatari Eigo *Tatsumi Rui *Hiragi Tsubasa *Akatsuki Kyoji *Sazanami Sakuya *Yuzuriha Christian Lion *Otori Itsuki *Tsukigami Haruto *Hiragi Tsubasa Insert Songs *[[☆SHOW TIME 4☆|'RADIANT MIND']] by Kuga Shu *[[☆SHOW TIME 3☆|'Limited sky']] by Tsukigami Kaito Trivia * Team Hiragi makes their first appearance as a team in this episode. * Both of Tsukigami's parents are seen. However, neither of them speak nor are given names. *During the first television broadcast: **Kuga and Tsukigami host the preview of the next episode (Act 5). *During the second television broadcast: **Kuga and Tsukigami host the CC before this episode starts (accompanied 4-koma comic drawn by Aokita Ren). Official Screenshots 00000155.jpg 00000156.jpg 00000157.jpg 00000158.jpg 00000159.jpg 00000160.jpg 00000161.jpg 00000162.jpg Navigation Category:Episode